


The Blues Club

by NancyDfan



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Also post series means post Chinatown cause movie what movie, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Post Series, Valentine's Day Fluff, Valentine’s Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NancyDfan/pseuds/NancyDfan
Summary: Garcia takes Lucy to a Blues club on Valentine’s Day as a callback to their first date in San Antonio.





	The Blues Club

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my lovely friend Allie who sent me this headcanon on twitter and gosh darn it just needed to be written! So here it is. 
> 
> I wrote this on my phone so I expect errors lol not betad as always.

"Where are we going?" Lucy asks as Garcia guides the car down a two lane road.

Garcia smiles brightly. “You’ll see.”

Lucy groans. “You know I hate surprises.”

“I do,” he replies but doesn’t offer anything more. She folds her arms and tries to keep from squirming. It’s Valentine’s Day, and she can’t imagine what type of surprise Garcia has planned for her.

“A Blues club?” Lucy exclaims as she leans looking out the front window once Garcia parked the car.

“Well, since watching Robert Johnson record was sort of our first date, I thought you might like to listen to some blues singers tonight.”

Lucy shoots him a quick look. He’s grinning sheepishly, and she doesn’t understand how he manages to hold such sweetness. “I love it,” she answers softly.

“Either way, I’ve parked the car, and I’ve got the keys so we’re going in,” Garcia shrugs playfully.

“Oh, geez, thanks,” she retorts but grins when he reaches his arm out so she can link hers into his.

Garcia walks to the front counter. “We have a reservation for Flynn.”

The bored man behind the stand nods and points to a small table in the corner. Garcia thanks him before guiding Lucy to their seats. She takes in the mostly empty room. “Good thing you got us a reservation.”

“Just take a seat,” he rolls his eyes. “It’s Valentine’s Day. I was worried about the crowd.”

“I bet,” Lucy continues dryly. “I’d hate to see it on a quiet night.” Garcia shoots her a look, and she pecks his cheek. “I’m sorry; I’m just teasing you. I love it. You’re as sweet as always.”

“Mhmm,” he purses his lips.

Lucy ruffles his hair. “You are. I can’t wait to hear the music.”

“I read good reviews online,” Garcia assures her. “I’m going to grab some drinks before they start.”

Lucy nods and watches Garcia walk up to the bar. She looks at their table and the dollar store rose sitting in a colored vase. The room is sparse with wooden tables and decor from the 70’s. This club has clearly seen better days; probably 20 years ago if Lucy has to guess. But as Garcia strolls back with two beers in his hand, Lucy’s happy to be here nonetheless.

“So what are we doing for food?” Lucy begins sipping at her beer.

Garcia grins wryly. “I thought there was going to be food here.”

Lucy laughs. “Garcia! What website did you visit to find this place?”

“I’m starting to think the dark web,” he admits. “I’m sorry if tonight’s a failure.”

Lucy waves off his concern. “Not every date can be a winner. And besides, as long as you’re here, I’m guaranteed to have a great time.” And the smile he shoots her causes her heart to flip even after all this time.

The band steps on the stage shortly later, and Lucy is surprised they’re only half bad. Garcia sways to the music, and she sneaks a fond smile at the happiness displayed on his face.

Lucy’s only half paying attention when Garcia nudges her. “Huh? What?” She mutters sleepily. Lucy looks up to see Garcia’s hand outstretched in front of her.

“Do you recognize this song?” He says with a broad smile.

Lucy listens for a moment. _I_ _can't walk the streets now, can't consolate my mind._ _Some no-good woman she starts breakin' down._ “Robert Johnson!” 

“Robert Johnson,” Garcia echoes. “He sang it that night in San Antonio.” 

“I remember,” Lucy responds, a grin forming on her lips. “I don’t think I could ever forget.” 

Garcia nods to the floor. “Care to dance?” 

Lucy takes his hand. “Always.” 

Garcia guides her upon the dance floor, and he pulls her into him. She wraps her arms around his waist as he holds her, and they sway. Lucy catches a curious look from one of band members, and she wonders if it’s from her husband’s terrible dancing or the fact that a presumably happy couple is dancing to _this_ song. Lucy decides it could be both.  

“Sorry,” Garcia mutters quickly as he steps on her foot.

“You’re fine,” Lucy laughs lightly. Despite his best effort, her giant of a husband has never mastered the art of dancing. Or anything near to it she admits stifling a snort. He looks at her suddenly, and she imagines she must have been louder than intended. “I’m used to you stepping on my toes.”

He blushes. “Sorry again.” 

“That’s alright,” she slips a hand to his cheek. “I love it just the same.”

Garcia kisses her, and she’s lost in him, in memories, in memories of that night so many years ago when she slipped into his room for the first time. She’s so grateful, so damn grateful they’ve made it this far from a bar in San Antonio to a run down club on the outskirts of San Fransisco happily basking in the same tune. He loves her, and she loves him. And she wouldn’t trade one thing if it meant giving him up.

So, yes, her husband can’t dance, and yes, he’s just stepped on her foot for the third time this song. But he’s holding her and smiling, and if there’s a moment of Heaven humans can experience on this earth, it’s this. 


End file.
